The Diary
by LinaIX
Summary: Journal entries, Lina shows what has become of herself and ultimatly her fate.


"The Diary"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and all that good stuff ^ ^  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe that I started a diary! But, it's the only way to get my emotions in check. Sure, I could talk to someone, but WHO?!  
  
Gourry?  
  
Yeah right. I might as well talk to a brick wall! Besides, he's too over protective! I can barely mention another guy without him wanting to hunt him down. And that's if I sat down to talk to Zel!  
  
Zelgadis?  
  
Oh no! He's too close-minded! He couldn't help me if his life depended on it. I really think that once he finds his cure, he'll leave as quickly as he can. And Amelia will be stuck to him like white on rice!  
  
And Amelia?  
  
Only if I want a lecture on love of life or justice!!! And I don't!!!!  
  
Xellos is the only one left, and he's use any weakness of mine to his advantage!  
  
So, as usual, I am alone. I've been feeling more and more like that since.  
  
Since I found out who my true parent is. We were in an old library when Gourry came across an old picture in a book of lore. I took a look at it when he said the girl looked like me, or some other moronic statement. It said that every few thousand years a girl, very petite, very strong, would be born. She would have ruby eyes and a mane of fire, the only to cast nightmare magic. And that she would be the daughter of the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
The last time she would be born, she would travel with four companions. A dense mercenary, a princess of white magic, a chimera, and a mazoku.  
  
Well, that was too close to be someone else!  
  
It also said that she (I) would bring the races together, defying the laws of nature. Gourry, especially, has distanced himself from me. It was because of the next and last thing written. This girl would be the first to bear a half-breed child! I'm getting sleepy so I should go.  
  
Always, Lina  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
When I woke up this morning, everyone was gone! I knew something was going on. Looks like I'm on my own again! Gives me time to think of this prophecy, I suppose you could call it. I think I'll stay in the next town for a while to sort things out.  
  
Thanks for Listening, Lina  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, all I've been thinking of for the past week was Xellos! Imaging that! I actually hope I'll see him soon! That's all my news for now.  
  
Always, Lina  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been a few weeks since last time. Sorry! Well, I think I love Xellos! I can't stop thinking about him!  
  
I saw him today and told him how I felt. He, then, took my hands into his and kissed me. It felt so nice, so right! He told me he had loved me since day one! Looks like that prophecy might be coming true after all! That's all for now!  
  
Always, Lina  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night was wonderful! It was so romantic! After a very nice dinner, Xellos and I made love. It was my first, and if we don't stay together, he'll be my only. I have really fell for that mazoku! I need to go there's a knock on the door.  
  
Always, Lina  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been a few months and Xellos is still around! And I think I may be pregnant. No, not think, know . I haven't told Xellos yet. That's for tonight, I hope he takes it well!  
  
Always, Lina  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This will be my last time writing you. Xellos was overjoyed when I told him! He hopes for a girl. I don't care as long as it's healthy. I will travel after I have the baby. I'm going to preach for L-Sama! Thanks for listening all this time.  
  
Always, Lina  
  
Xellos felt tears sting his eyes as he closed Lina's diary. He found it, splattered with blood, next to her barely recognizable body. It seemed that certain people of the three races didn't want the baby to be born. They had killed Lina and their unborn child when he left to get Lina a snack. He got only a glimpse of the people going up the steps. One had purple hair and red armor, no doubt Lina's sister. One was in white with pink trim, about Lina's height. And the other was.  
  
He looked up, a slight look of sadness on his face.  
  
"Sorry Juuou-Sama.L-Sama's wish comes before you, Luna-San, and Amelia. You, all, will pay for disrupting her plans and killing my only love!" With that he dissapeared, in search for the guilty parties. 


End file.
